


Q & A Gone South

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anger, Embarrassment, Flirting, Frank's a little shit, High School, Inappropriate questions, M/M, Sex Education, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has to find something to do for the first day of class. He makes the mistake of taking questions and Frank makes sure to make him regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A Gone South

Gerard had been up till late last night grading papers and when he finally went to bed, it was something like one in the morning. He hadn't been prepared for it to take that long. He really needed to find a better way to grade or it was surely going to kill him.

All night he had terrible nightmares about Frank being horrible in class and getting him fired. It had been one after another, like some bad version of _Groundhog Day._ Either Frank would make Gerard so mad that he snapped at him, causing him to run off and tell the principle or he made him talk about something highly inappropriate in class just as the principle walked in. Both of the scenarios seemed rather likely to happen and it scared him.

He really didn't want to lose his job over some little shit like Frank. Gerard loved teaching, math.

He had woken up in a panic, panting and covered in sweat. When he looked over at his alarm clock on the dresser, it was only four. He groaned and tried desperately to get back to sleep but it just ended in him tossing and turning the rest of the night.

Now he sat in class with his third cup of coffee, just so he could stay awake and he wouldn't be grumpy. He felt like a zombie. Good thing his first couple classes this morning were easy, advanced math and algebra 2. The kids in there were well behaved, quiet, and mature. All he had to do was show them how to do the problems and then assign them work for the rest of the hour. Simple.

He was so glad to have a peaceful morning so he could deal with the hellions this afternoon, or really one in particular. _Frank_

He had no idea why that kid wanted to rub him the wrong way but it just seemed like it was in the little bastard's nature to be altogether awful and rebellious. The kid probably just did it for attention or something. Who knew? Hopefully he wouldn't have his permission slip signed and Gerard could have the pleasure of kicking his smug ass out of the classroom. Oh, the satisfaction that would give him.

Unfortunately, the day passed rather quickly and all too soon it was time for that dreaded class again.

Gerard stood outside the door and took a deep breath, bracing himself for another round of dealing with the brat. He pushed the door and strode to his desk, setting his coffee and satchel down before he noticed something sitting on his desk. He turned the paper to himself and realized it was one of the permission forms with a phone number at the bottom of it.

Confusion spread across his face and his eyes flicked up to find none other than Iero already sat in the front smiling back at him with easy confidence.

"How bout that answer Mr. Way?"

It took every shred of decency Gerard possessed to not tear the paper up then and there.

"Class hasn't started yet," he said, simply faking a smile back at him and walking over to the door to prop it open.

Mentally he tried to prepare himself for another hour of hell, and briefly wondered the consequences of stabbing said student. He could make it look like an accident. Maybe, as a last resort though. He didn't want criminal charges as well as being fired.

Gerard went back to his desk and just sat there glaring at Frank until the rest of the class began to filter in. The kid whose seat Frank stole, had looked a bit pissed off as he was told to find a new one but moved down the row anyway. No, Frank had to be sat front and center just so he could be the biggest attention whore in all of the school, just so he could ruin his life and possibly his teaching career.

Gerard sighed and addressed the class once the bell finally rang.

"Okay class. Please come turn in your permission forms if you got them signed so I can mark you down as being in the class. If you didn't get it signed, then you need to go to the office and tell them to change your schedule."

Frank simply cracked his knuckles and leaned back in the chair, placing them behind his head, as the rest of the class got up to do as instructed. He seemed altogether rather pleased with himself and not at all fazed by any of Gerard's peeved glares of disdain. He just sat before him like a cat, licking its paws and flicking its tail without any care of how angry you were at it.

Once everyone was settled again, either in their seats or having left, Gerard realized it was actually time for him to start teaching something. He really didn't have any clue where to start and it wasn't like they had actually handed him a lesson plan or anything. They just told him 'here go teach this' and handed him the key to the room and desk drawers. Fucking education system and its shit for all preparedness.

So he was kind of forced to make something up for them to fill the rest of the hour with that was slightly educational, and fast. He sure as hell wasn't drawing anything on the board. Lord knows how that would end.

He didn't know if there was any teaching materials or anything for this, so he just decided to do something he knew he was going to deeply regret and take questions. He grabbed a stack of lined paper he found in the top drawer and a small bin and passed them out, placing the bin on the first desk.

He crossed his fingers, praying with all his might that Frank wouldn't do anything stupid, and just started bullshitting his way through like he had planned this.

"Okay so, since this is the first day, let's just see where we're at and take a few questions. Nothing inappropriate. They have to be actual scientific questions. Also, this isn't story time, so no sharing. Just questions and I'll try to answer them or get back to you on it. If you don't feel comfortable asking them out loud, you can just write them on the paper and put it in the bin."

Gerard immediately cursed his life, when he finally sat against his desk and saw Frank grinning devilishly at him. This was going to go to hell in a hand-basket real fast.

About five kids hands went up, including Frank's, but Gerard just ignored him and picked some kid at the back who he knew wouldn't ask something stupid. He answered a couple questions and he could see Frank getting madder each time he refused to pick him but eventually it got down to just him and Gerard had no choice. At this point he was just about falling out of his seat raising his hand just to get his attention.

Gerard looked at the clock, hoping that maybe they wouldn't have enough time but they still had like thirty minutes left so he couldn't just end there. Everything had been going fairly well too. He sighed and regretfully braced himself for the worst. He knew if he continued to ignore Frank, he would only make it worse for himself because then he would probably retaliate and do something worse.

"Yes, Frank?"

"About damn time. I thought my arm was going to fall off. You know, if I didn't know any better Mr. Way, I'd say you were ignoring me."

"Debatable. Now are you going to ask a question or are you just going to complain about my teaching?"

Frank glared at him for a second and then burst into a wicked smile, "Oh, I have a question for you Mr. Way. I heard that you could get a blow job from another guy and still be straight."

He paused long enough to lick his lips suggestively and then dropped his voice when he spoke again, staring right at him. "Is that true?"

"That's not a scientific question Mr. Iero but ones sexual orientation doesn't have to be defined by who they receive pleasure from or even at all for that matter. Why, are you worried about your own Frankie?"

The class erupted in giggles and Frank just cut him the stink eye. Gerard was quite amused and proud of himself for coming up with such a smart retort. He had to bite his lip even to keep from smiling about it. Maybe this could be fun. Maybe he would let him ask questions. He would only just embarrass himself further and it was quite entertaining actually.

Gerard quirked his eyebrow at Frank in curiosity, as he tried to come up with something else. The whole class was dead silent, watching between the two of them like some daytime drama. They were locked in this kind of stare off and Gerard felt like they were cowboys squaring up for a shootout.

Frank finally raised his hand again, a look of innocence settling over his face like a perfect little angel, as if he wasn't about to ask another inappropriate question.

"Yes, Mr Iero?"

"Are you a bottom? Does it feel good having dick in your ass?"

"Mr. Iero!" Gerard went bright red and the whole class was gaping at him in disbelief.

This was just the kind of stuff he was trying to avoid. He really should have known better.

Frank turned up the puppy dog eyes, "What? Do you not know the answer Mr. Way? Do you need to go figure it out and get back to me later? I'm sure I could help."

The whole class was howling with laughter as Gerard turned seven shades or red from embarrassment. He didn't know what to do but things were way out of hand now. He was too in shock to form any kind of words and he was just getting angrier by the second. The class was out of control and he was trying desperately to get them to quiet down again.

Thank goodness the bell rang at that moment and everyone grabbed their backpacks and hurried out. Gerard just collapsed into the chair, scrubbing a hand over his face and groaning in frustration.

"I'll take that as a yes Mr. Way," Frank stated huskily with a lustful half smirk, as he picked his stuff up to leave after everyone had gone.

"I think you'll have plenty of time to think about what you said in detention tomorrow Ireo," Gerard growled and ripped off a referral, quickly writing him up.

"Oh, I will. Especially if you'll be there Mr. Way. Don't keep me waiting," Frank winked at him and slipped from the classroom with a smug swagger.

Gerard just about broke the pencil in his hands burning holes in the back of the little pricks head with his eyes. If looks could kill, Frank Iero would be a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> *sexual tension intensifies*
> 
> So hope you like this so far. It is getting quite interesting and I'm only getting started. Who knows where this could lead and what could happen?
> 
> QUESTION: What inappropriate questions should Frank ask next?
> 
> Best ones will appear in the next chapters, so let me know bellow in the comment section. My favorite will receive a dedication next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy!
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> Weylin xox


End file.
